Colisión: Atrapado En Fairy Tail OCxErza
by PacemCorpus
Summary: El problema no haber llegado en el "mundo" de Fairy Tail, tampoco el acostumbrarme al desastroso y ruidoso ambiente del gremio, el investigar y usar la magia era más que sencillo, el estar rodeado de chicas hermosas y muy bien dotadas era un problema aparte, pero uno pequeño ¡más bien uno enorme!. El verdadero Problema era convivir con todos en este gremio, sin apegarne a ellos
1. Prólogo

**Prologo.**

Ubicación ** _: clasificada [Bloqueo de seguridad nivel 7]_**

Nuevamente tengo que lidiar con mi frustración a no saber qué hacer para que el maldito conjunto de titanio se propulse de forma perfecta, llevo meses tratando de encontrar una manera de lograr que el prototipo de armadura que invente pueda ser perfectamente útil en optimización de energía poder fuerza y protección. La aleación de metales es perfecta, la comodidad y ajuste está perfectamente balanceado ideado para que sea una armadura a cuerpo completo sin ser tan estorbosa.

El problema en primera instancia es la energía que esta requiere siendo esta la que propulsa a la armadura para que pueda tener perfecta movilidad, así que el peso sea apenas perceptible, para que muestre las optimizaciones tecnológicas y armamento de punta, sin mencionar la protección corporal de un 90% e inmunidad a efectos ambientales o enérgicos al menos desde afuera. Allí regresamos al principio del problema, actualmente no existe una forma en la cual se pueda retener la energía necesaria para esos objetivos.

Los combustible y el gas eran completamente inútiles, se agotaban de forma muy velos sin contar que los tanques para esas tareas eran enormes y estorbosos además que provocaban un sobrecalentamiento sobre los sistemas, aún recuerdo que trate de implementar un sistema de enfriamiento por agua, el resultado fue horrible, las válvulas explotaron ocasionando que toda el agua hirviente se rociara sobre la piel de uno de los soldados en el campo de pruebas (el sujeto de milagro se salvó pero por como quedo creo que lo mejor era darle fin definitivo). Una batería eléctrica era inútil la concentración de energía irradiada era muy poca o se escapaba de forma inintencionada por las mismas visas de los polos positivos y negativos. Una batería nuclear era baste arriesgado sin contar que mi armadura no era inmune a la radiación nuclear por lo que el sujeto podría morir en cuestión de horas o minutos.

Volteo rápidamente apartando mi vista de la armadura militar desecha, no tengo interés en seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en las ideas tradicionales, solo me quedaba mi alternativa de ultima recurso, investigar métodos poco ortodoxo, me retire de forma directa a un estante que uso como librero donde tenía lectura de todo, libros de ciencia ficción, fantasía, comics y mangas japoneses. Seguramente pensaran que estoy chiflado yo opino lo contrario, mucha de las tecnologías actuales provinieron de escritos de fantasía y series de ciencia ficción.

A mis 20 años de edad siendo estas cosas irreales y cosas de niños, realmente toda esta vasta colección me ha servido para inspiración de mis más grandes inventos, los artefactos de estas historias muchas veces son algo más que fascinante y aun que muchas personas se niegan a pensar que puedan llegar a ser reales, yo digo que en estas se encuentra el avance y futuro de la humanidad, desde luego muchas personas solo piensan en el avance armamentístico a eso se debe el que ahora me encuentre donde estoy, perfeccionando una excelente máquina de guerra y muerte, pero no puedo oponerme.

Extraigo del estante la única historia que llama mi atención en cuanto a control y retención de energía ya sea natural o artificial. Fairy Tail una historia que gira entorno a la fantasía, la magia, el valor de la amistad y la familia, siendo sincero la trama es baste sencilla y hasta cierto momentos predecible, villanos muy poco desarrollados y PowerUps sacados de la manga en varias ocasiones.

Me concentro en el último volumen de este manga y ojea nuevamente las paginas hasta el final, quedando nuevamente insatisfecho por lo ocurrido, no encontré algo tan bueno en este final que le dieron, no es que sea malo pero tampoco me da una sensación de culminación, sacudo rápidamente mis pensamientos debo recordar que no estoy viendo este manga por su trama, debo volver a lo principal, el mayor acierto en cuanto avance energético y tecnológico en este mundo ficticio. Las muy poco mencionadas y desarrolladas lacrimas mágicas, siendo estas en mi opinión un gran acierto en cuanto a dispositivos mágicos.

Durante más de 3 años he tratado de replicar sus principios en cuanto elemento tengo a mi alcance, pero me resulta más que imposible no existe en mi mundo nada parecido, algo que pueda cumplir sus funciones, retención de energía perpetua sin complicación de alguna fuga de electrones o neutrones, sin la complicación de los polos positivos o negativos, sin problemas de fugas radioactivas, todo un completo uso uniforme de energía, pero me ha sido imposible, lo más cercano fue el descubrimiento de un mineral capas de retener cargas eléctricas, pero era muy escaso y poco eficaz.

Cierro el librillo completamente rendido y decepcionado, tendría que pensar en otra cosa, por lo que el proyecto se retrasaría más de lo que esperaba. Oigo un ruido provenir de la compuerta principal y veo entrar a dos personas ya conocidas para mí, solo eran un joven soldado y la persona de intendencia, ambos se han convertido en lo más cercano a unos amigos en este lugar, siendo que es un sitio ultra secreto y donde solo llegan personas exigiendo más armamento e inventos, el tener a la persona que limpia al lugar y a la persona encargada de mi seguridad es algo gratificante.

-Saludos señor, si está ocupado aun puedo pasar más tarde si gusta.- Dijo el joven de no más de 24 años, era extraño a pesar de su edad era alguien baste recto y educado, casi como una persona madura y refinada.

-No, está bien después de todo ya termine por hoy, solo quería revisar algunas cosas antes de ir a mi habitación.- dije dándole permiso a que cumpliera con su labor.- además ya te había dicho que no me llames señor, soy más joven que tú.

-Protocolo, en todo caso muchas gracias.-dijo para después empezar a barrer desde una esquina de lo que yo llamo "laboratorio".

-¿cómo va con el proyecto #034?- pregunto el joven militar sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso pero nadie me quitaba de la cabeza que el sujeto era extremadamente frio y directo como si no pudiera sentir emoción alguna, de ser así solo puedo imaginar en que habrán usado mi proyecto #008.

-bastante atrasado, no logro encontrar una manera de impulsar su mecanismo sin que sea un riesgo para el usuario.-me dirigió una mirada de enojo y desaprobación era como si no le gustara mi respuesta y era lógico en cierto modo, este invento debería estar terminado hace mucho.

-a mí me parece que ya está completo.-dijo de forma directa y con voz gruesa, sentí que quería intimidarme.

-muy bien, si tú lo dices así es, ¡está listo! anda pruébatelo veamos si no terminas como el anterior.

Si la mirada matara ambos ya estaríamos muertos, no me gusta que me apresuren en mi trabajo, si quieren algo bien hecho deben tener paciencia y por lo que veo a él no le gusta que le contradigan sus palabras, otra cosa a anotar de que si es humano.

-te recuerdo cuál es tu posición ante todo esto, no tengo problemas contigo y no busco tenerlos pero los altos mandos están desesperados se rumora el avance militar de las otras potencias, se dice que tiene un arma táctico estratégico científico neuronal.

-¿Sabes lo ridículo que se escucha ese nombre? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo llaman científico?.- nuevamente me mira con desaprobación pero honestamente me da igual.

-Solo te quiero dar a conocer lo último que ha pasado.

-muchas gracias.- digo de forma sarcástica.- pero ya lo sabía.

Tanto el como el de in tendencia el cual había parado su labor me miran con incredulidad y asombro, era obvio que no se esperaban esa respuesta de mi parte.

-¿pero cómo?

-hackee el sistema de la casa blanca, de nuevo.- tomando una posición desafiante se dirigió a mi dando gala de su altura la cual superaba la mía por unos 10 cm.

-eso es un delito de alto cargo, además como fue que lo lograste.-dijo con voz amenazante y mirándome con prepotencia.

-¿Perdón recuerdas con quien hablas? A los doce años demostré que sus sistemas de seguridad son solo un videojuego para mí, además hablas como si fueran la gran cosa ver los archivos restringidos, solo entre a ver como estaba mi familia pues aquí no me dicen nada… vete tranquilizando que tampoco pude ver mucho me detectaron a los 10 minutos.

Rápidamente volvió a tomar una actitud más serena es como si tuviera un interruptor para ser Manzo y uno para ser un completo troglodita, a todo esto el de intendencia estaba que se moría de miedo, no era secreto que el chico en si era bastante miedoso pero si estaba allí con nosotros era por una simple razón, sabia guardar secretos, bueno eso y otras cosas que seguro tomaron en cuenta a la hora de contratarlo.

-además me entere de otra cosa, el gobierno de oriente contrato un asesino para matarme.- ambos sujetos a se quedaron helados ante esta confirmación por parte mía, aunque la sorpresa del soldado no era de tanto asombro deduzco que él ya lo sabía y por eso habían aumentado la seguridad del lugar.

-pensábamos decírtelo en algún momento, además no debes de preocuparte por eso estas en la instalación de seguridad más resguardada y secreta del todanorte américa por no decir que de todo el mundo.

-claro.- suelte un suspiro de decepción, sabía que esto llegaría en algún momentopero me gustaría tener una vida más larga para disfrutar, solo puedo arrepentirme de dos cosas.- como sea, pero bueno sé que estas aquí por algún informe de avance tecnológico.

-es correcto venía a ver como seguía el proyecto #034 pero no ha habido avance.

-sabes deberían bajarle mucho a sus exigencias ¿es que a tus lideres no les basta con los otros 32 juguetes que ya les di?

-también son tus lideres.- dijo evadiendo mi pregunta solo para restregarme en la cara que esos estirados son casi dueños de mi alma.

-no podría importarme menos… pero buenoa lo que me refería es que si les tengo algo para que dejen de estar llorando los muy berrinchudos.

-¿qué es?- preguntaron tanto el militar como el conserje.

-vengan deben verlo ustedes mismos.-dije haciendo señas con mismanos para que me siguieran hasta una puerta ubicada a mis espaldas.- es el mayor proyecto en el que he trabajado, me ha llevado años pero está listo.

Una vez introduje un código en el panel de la compuerta esta se abrió revelando una habitación obscura donde había unas pocas luces, mostrando una máquina de gran tamaño, dos pilares laterales hechos de acero y cuatro agujas suspendidas emanando pulsos y rayos de energía al centro entre los pilares los cuales eran conectados por un enorme tubo que en su centro translucido parecía encontrarse una partícula morada.

-¿qué es esta cosa?- pregunto con asombro el tipo de intendencia.

-esto es un manipulador de masas y materia funcional a través del espacio y recientemente descubrí también a través del tiempo.

Ambos me vieron con confusión no sabían a que me refería, era obvio después de todo una denominación bastante complicada, por lo que opte por ponerlo de una forma más sencilla para ellos

-una máquina de tele trasportación.-una vez lo aclare soltaron una exclamación de asombro notaban muy sorprendidos por lo que había frente a ellos.

-esto es un gran avance.

-sin duda lo es, este es mi proyecto #001 es en lo que e estado trabajando desde que acepte el trato detus líderes, me ha llevado tiempo pero finalmente dio resultado, es funcional, no he hecho pruebas con humanos pero he logrado trasportar a la perfección vegetales, reptiles, objetos inanimados y pequeñosmamíferos.

-¿A dónde los as enviado?- pregunto el soldado.

-al desierto del Sahara y la cima del monte Everest, no a ávido complicaciones solo han sido pruebas de ida y vuelta, aunque es un tanto complicado.

-¿cómo es que funciona?

-verán, emmm ya se Víctor dame tu trapeador.- sin esperar respuesta o asentimiento de su parte tome el objeto entre mis manos y lo acerque al vórtice de energía encontrado entre ambos pilares de metal.- no se acerquen mucho sería peligroso y no sé qué pasaría con humanos.

Ellos hicieron caso y tomaron un poco de distancia yo por otra parte fui acercando más el trapeador al vórtice el cual termino tragándolo por completo como si hubiera desaparecido, seguido de eso me acerque a uno de los pilares presionando un teclado.

-era mi trapeador favorito.- oí decir al conserje casi como un lamento.

-¿dónde está? ¿Ya lo enviaste a algún sitio?

-no aun no, es como si estuviera atrapado en una especie de limbo en un vacío, por así decirlo está dentro de ese vórtice de energía, permanecerá allí hasta que yo le diga a la maquina donde debe liberar el objeto.-finalmente termine de teclear y después de eso se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte a espaldas de ambos sujetos al lado mío, ambos voltearon divisando el trapeador intacto pero tumbado en el suelo del laboratorio.

-esta cosa debe consumir mucha energía, como es que la mantienes funcional si veo que despide demasiada.

-fácil ¿ves esa partícula morada en el tubo translucido? Pues lo que provee toda la energía, es una grieta/falla transdimnencional, es como si fuera una abertura de energía, esta es de donde se alimenta toda esta máquina, se dice que hay varias grietas momentáneas en todo nuestro mundo pero apenas visibles y temporales, lo que yo hice fuedetectar la más fuerte de todo este territorio por eso encargue a que construyeran las instalaciones aquí, así aprovecharía al máximo su capacidad y no me equivoque.- ambos miraron mi creación detenidamente tratando de comprender bien todo lo que significaba esto.

-es maravilloso con este objeto las misiones tácticas en cubiertas en países extranjeros serán 100 veces más efectivas y discretas, un paso más sobre los demás.- voltee a verlo con desdén debido a sus palabras.

-¿es que no piensas en otra cosa? Solo ser superiores a otros en cuanto poder militar ¡es estúpido! No quiero que mi invento… es te invento se usó para esos fines, piensa en otras posibilidades, exploración a tierras no exploradas o el alcance espacial, imagínatelo esta máquina puede servir para el viaje espacial o planetario, incluso descubro que es capaz de enviar materia a 5 minutos atrás al pasado ni yo conozco el alcance de esta máquina, no todo tiene que ver con la guerra y derramamiento de sangre.- el no contesto nada solo poso una mirada fría a la maquina como no sabiendo en que pensar o que decir, hasta que note que quiso decir algo pero en ese momento los tres nos quedamos en shock.

-pobre ingenuo, es eso en lo que se basa nuestro mundo, en guerra y sangre.-a nuestras espaldas apareció un sujeto completamente extraño vistiendo ropas negras, con piel pálida, una cabellera desalineada y de color castaño, parecía un sujeto entre los veinte y los treinta, si mirada era fría a través de sus ojos azules acompañada de una expresión tétrica que daba el mensaje de que el tipo era un sanguinario, lo que nos impactó a los tresera su rifle de asalto que cargaba en las manos pero lejos de prestar atención a mis dos acompañantes el solo me tenía en la mira a mí, este era el asesino que enviaron por mí de esto no había duda alguna.

-mira esto no es nada personal, pero a ciertas personas están muy preocupadas de todo lo que has logrado hacer para este país, me dieron dos opciones que tratara de convencerte para que vengas conmigo a llevarte con mis clientes o si te niegas el darte fin definitivo antes de que logres algo más peligroso, por lo que veo eso ya lo lograste con esa máquina.

Phil me miro con detenimiento temeroso de cuál sería mi respuesta, las situaciones entre los países eran bastante delicadas golpeando casi a la provocación de una segunda guerra mundial, mi muerte seria el desencadenante y la excusa para que los gringos quieran desatar una masacre sin sentido contra los provocadores de este acto, seguido de eso solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que esto entrara en confrontación de potencias, Me puse a pensar en la situación en la que me encontraba, atrapado por un asesino ofreciéndome morir o ir a entregarle mi alma a otro montón de estirados, mi instinto de supervivencia me dice que acepte pero solo ponerme a pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería me devolvía a que no debía aceptar nada, las consecuencias serían por demás desastrosas.

-no tengo intenciones de ir contigo.-dije de forma decidida y firme.

-bien solo me das el placer de ver volar tus sesos.- tomo nuevamente una postura en la cual pudiera tener una perfecta mira hacia mi cabeza en ese instante mi corazón empezó a latir como loco temeroso de la inminente muerte que me esperaba, mi arrepent5i de la imprudencia que tuve a los doce años, de haber creado tanto artefacto de muerte y sobre todo me arrepentí de haberme alejado de mi familia hace años, veo en mis recuerdos y observo esa mirada de duda y temor en los ojos de mi herma la cual me veía marchar, veo su esperanza de volver a verme y yo solo puedo pensar en que no podré volver a disfrutar de su sonrisa risueña y actitud de ángel.

De repente veo a Phil taclear al agresor o asesino a sueldo aprovechando que me tenía solo en atención a mi usando el momento para derribarlo antes de que me diera el tiro de gracia, tengo el impulso de liberar un suspiro de alivio junto a Víctor pues mi inminente muerte se había detenido, pero para nuestra desgracia más de tres balas habían salido disparas de arma una impactando en el tubo donde mantenía prisionera la partícula de la grieta y otra impactando en el teclado de la maquina la otra no pude ver o deducir en que parte había impactado pero eso perdió importancia, en un instante el vórtice de energía empezó a achicarse y yo entre en pánico eso no era buena señal el tubo donde se hallaba la grieta empezó a agrietarse hasta romperse y el vórticeempezó a ejercer una fuerza de atracción inmensa succionando todo cuanto había en el laboratorio, mesas juegos químicos mis herramientas y estantes, mis libros tomos y libros por la inercia term9naron impactando donde se encontraba la partícula de falla transdimencional provocando su completa desintegración, pero no había que preocuparme por eso en ese instante.

Luego vi el prototipo de armadura ser tragada por el vórtice junto a mi archivo en memoria, todo mi trabajo estaba siendo absorbido por el vórtice, ya habría tiempo de resolver eso pero ahora mi preocupación era detener la maquina la cual de seguir así actuaría como una agujero negro que devoraría todo a su paso. Tratando de soportar la fuerza de atracción me acerque al destrozado teclado de la maquina buscando la manera acabar con su falla, nada funcionaba por lo que opte por la opción más valida active un código de auto destrucción, esto era por si algo así pasaba pero no sabía si funcionaria en estas condiciones.

Después de introducir el código el vórtice se estabilizo aun tamaño más grande pero la fuerza de atracción empezó a devorar la máquina, de esa manera cuando la maquina ya no existiera el vórtice se cerraría… el problemas es que nosotros aun seguimos muy cerca. Trate de sujetarme de algo pero me fue imposible, quería saber cómo se sentía entrar a ese limbo desde que termine este proyecto, solo que esperaba que fuera de otra manera y en otras circunstancias.

Lo último que vi de mi laboratorio fue a Víctor, Phil y al encomendado a matarme estar sujetos de diferentes objetos fijos al inmueble del lugar, con algo de suerte ellos se salvarían, luego de eso sentí una presión enorme viajando por todo mi cuerpo cerré los ojos con fuerza entregándome a la penumbra y luego nada.

Mi cuerpo no sentía nada de un momento a otro más que el tacto a mis ropas que cubrían mi piel, pero había dejado de sentir la brisa del aire, el cabello en mi frente y también deje de sentir la presión de la gravedad en mi cuerpo, abrí mis ojos y fue como si no hubiera hecho tal acción, todo estaba en penumbras me centre el mirar a mi propio ser, mis manos el puente de la nariz perceptible entre ambos ojos divisar alguna parte de mi cuerpo pero no vi nada, me concentre mas hasta que me fije en otra cosa, estaba flotando, comprendí todo en ese momento yo estaba en el limbo en el vacío existente en el vórtice de mi creación un lugar donde no existía luz alguna para que mis ojos percibieran ni gravedad que pusiera ley de inercia sobre mi cuerpo.

Asustado por la situación en la que me encontraba estire mis brazos tratando de encontrar algo y así fue mis manos toparon con algo frio y duro, supuse que era algo metálico, lo palpe por varias partes teniendo el cuidado de no soltarlo pues no sabía si este se iría flotando a otra dirección, una vez lo tuve bien sujeto me puse a pensar que pasaría conmigo, estaba atrapado en un lugar desconocido vacío a no haber mas y sin posibilidad de salir ¿acaso así sería mi muerte? Ese era mi seguro destino, el pavor me invadió pero no renegué nada después de todo siento que me lo tengo merecido por todo lo que había hecho y creado.

Abría seguido con esos pensamientos de dudas y miedo pero de repente volví a sentir una opresión contra mi cuerpo, esperaba que fuera una buena señal pero a estas alturas no me podía esperar algo positivo, me aferre lo más fuerte que pude al objeto que tenía entre mis brazos casi como si lo abrazara talvez buscando que eso me diera una sensación de calma.

De repente volví a sentir la gravedad sobre un costado de mi cuerpo, estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, la luz volvió a rebotar contra mis ojos haciendo que pudiera volver a tener sentido de la vista, t6odo mientras sentía un gran peso sobre mi brazo izquierdo, finalmente vi a lo que me había aferrado y no podía estar más sorprendido había sujetado el prototipo de la armadura en la que trabajaba la cual ahora aplastaba con su peso mi brazo, hice esfuerzo por retirarlo liberando así mi extremidad.

Una vez resuelto eso di un suspiro de alivio pues de verdad la sensación fue bastante aterradora, mire a mi alrededor y note una gran cantidad de árboles a mi alrededor oí el trinar de varios pájaros y el crujir de la ramas al ser movidas por el viento, busque una explicación del por qué estaba allí y supuse que antes de ser devorada la maquina tubo un fallo mandando toda la mentira retenida a algún lugar al azar en todo el globo.

Opte por levantarme del suelo, ignorando lo manchada que había quedado mi ropa pero notando lo débil que me sentía, debía ser un efecto de usar la máquina, tome una posición erguida lo más que pude buscando con la mirada algun índice de adonde dirigirme hasta que vi una salida a varios metros fuera de la arboleda, me dispuse a caminar hasta que mi mirada se posó sobre la armadura a mis pies, no podía dejarla aquí, cualquiera la encontraría y este era un proyecto secreto del gobierno estadounidense americano, tendría que llevarlo conmigo, tome uno de los brazos de la armadura y lo jale conmigo arrastrando lo más pesado sobre el suelo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Salí de la arboleda y vi lo que era un camino de tierra lo seguí en dirección norte pues supuse que si lo hacía tarde o temprano encontraría algún índice de civilización, así fue como avance por incansables horas y bajo el sol, arrastrando un enorme conjunto de metal pesado solo dispuesto a descansar una vez que hubiera llegado a algún pueblo o ciudad.

De repente finalmente pude ver algo a pocos metros de mí, era un letrero seguro de los que anuncian alguna locación o dirección era una prueba que necesitaba de que había civilización muy cerca, una vez me acerque a leerlo, pude ver que estaba escrito en Japonés, me sorprendió mucho pues esto significaba que me encontraba en territorio del lejano oriente ¿tan lejos me había mandado la maquina?

Leer japonés no era un problema, los gringos me instruyeron a ser multilingüe por lo que sabía más idiomas que una persona promedio, una vez leí el letrero mi cabello se erizo y sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, esto no podía ser cierto.

-D-debe ser una broma.- dije para mí mismo, implorando haber leído mal el letrero, lo releí más de diez veces solo para estar seguro de no estar alucinando.- Carajo.

 **"Bienvenido a la ciudad de Magnolia"**


	2. Capítulo 1- Presentación

Ubicación: Earthland, Reino de fiore. Ciudad de Magnolia.

Estaba impactado, el letrero perfectamente decía "bienvenido a la ciudad de Magnolia" por lo que me mantuve en shock durante unos instantes, luego de unos momentos agite mi cabeza tratando de acomodar mis pensamientos, trate de hallar una rápida respuesta lógica ante lo que veía.

¿Se trataría de un sueño? No sería posible mi mente es difícil de engañar en sueños además de que las sensaciones tales como el incesante calor y cansancio no serían lógicos en un sueño. Podría tratarse de una alucinación provocada por la extenuante tarea de andar llevando una enorme armadura junto a mi extenuante sed sin contar ya llevaba casi dos días sin dormir y la falta de alimento. Pensé en otras dos posibilidades.

Quizás se trataría de una especie de feria o convención para fans de este manga que solo se realiza en japón, la posibilidad no era imposible, pero seria mucha casualidad que por azares del destino la maquina me alla transportado hasta acá en un día de convención como este, solo me quedaba una posibilidad y por ende era la más descabellada e imposible, siendo un científico no puedo pensar en esas tonterías sería estúpido siquiera suponerlo.

Volví a concentrarme y segui avanzando dejando de lado el letrero, si eso estaba allí significari que prácticamente estaba a metros de algunas personas, me daba igual si se trataba de una convención exclusiva o si solo era una broma para turistas quería llegar y tumbarme cerca algún lugar donde hubiera gente y civilización tecnológica, ya después me encargaría de volver con los líderes.

Una vez seguí avanzando hasta subir una colina (la cual me dejó más agotado debido a estar cargando el trasto de titanio en un camino inclinado) en la sima de sta pude finalmente ver una enorme ciudad, no una como las grandes capitales que e visto pero sí era bastante inmensa con edificios medianamente altos, en el centro de todo pude distinguir lo que parecía una catedral enorme, la ciudad era dividida en secciones por caminos de agua siendo conectadas por puentes y si mi vista no me fallaba en el fondo al final de todo el territorio pude ver un edificio bastante grande.

Parte de mi estaba mas tranquilo pues almenos logre llegar a una ciudad sin complicación alguna, pero otra parte de mi estaba sumida en el miedo e inseguridad, pues podía reconocer perfectamente esta ciudad y era la perfecta calca de la ciudad de magnolia presenciada en el manga y el anime, pero estarla viendo de frente en completa percepción tridimensional era impactante, no era posible que el gobierno japonés haya sido capaz de replicar a la perfección una ciudad ficticia solo por capricho de la fanaticada, quería negarme ante todo que esto no era posible, debía haber otra explicación, pero no la había, rápidamente volví a la realidad saliendo de mis pensamientos dispuesto a avanzar por la ciudad, si esto era real tendría que comprobarlo de alguna manera debía hacer algo que me probara que no estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Baje por la colina llegando hasta la entrada de la ciudad, cuanto mas la presenciaba más asustado estaba los edificios eran completamente arcaicas en cuanto tecnología, no había algún lugar del cual tomar energía, no había medidores de energía en los hogares y lo más, cercano a lo que hablaba era lo que parecían ser postes de alumbrado que suponía funcionaban con luz mágica o algo asi, miraba a todas partes viendo que estaba ganándome miradas de curiosidad y escuchaba murmullos por todos lados, en un principio creí que se iban dirigidos hacia mi persona, haciéndome preguntar si era por mi vestir o mi aspecto físico pero no tenía lógica mi vestimenta no estaba tan fuera del lugar pues muchos vestían de una manera moderna tal vez mi aspecto físico era un poco desconocido al de la mayoría de las personas a mi alrededor si no contamos los casi apenas notables rasgos asiáticos que tenían las personas, razón por la cual no podía distinguir muy bien si estaba realmente en Japón o no. Entonces solo escuchar un poco más pude saber que hablaban de lo que llevaba a rastras detrás de mí.

-¿ya viste eso? esa cosa parece una armadura pero parece muy pesada.- escuche decir a un sujeto bastante mayor. Algo que no considere fue oír que hablaban en el idioma japonés. Más puntos para la lógica.

-¿por qué lo está arrastrando?- pregunto ahora una mujer

-creo que alguien está dentro de esa cosa, porque otra razón estaría llevándolo así en lugar de traerla puesta.-dijo lo que parecía ser un hombre adulto

-será algún encargo que hizo Titania?- dijo otro muchacho

Las voces y los murmullos se incrementaron, que tendría de raro lo que hacía, o al menos que tendría de raro en este mundo, todos repetían casi lo mismo mencionando en más de una ocasión a Erza en un principio eso me impactó pero después de un rato la mención del personaje no podía importarme menos pues tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que una pelirroja con armadura.

-esa cosa está brillando.- ese último comentario me sobresalto enormemente por lo que me detuve a voltear y ver eso con mis propios ojos, en efecto parte de la armadura emitía un brillo rojo como si estuviera en pleno funcionamiento, me exalte pues se suponía que esta cosa no debía activarse por ningún motivo pues en primer lugar ni siquiera tenía alguna fuente de energía.

Me arrodille a centímetros de mi invento dispuesto a abrirlo y saber de qué trataba todo esto pero ese mismo instante como si fuera una broma cruel del destino, el sistema se apagó volviendo al estado muerto en el que estaba originalmente, quede estático por varios segundos hasta que me volví a parar para continuar mi trayecto volviendo a arrastrar la armadura, muchos se quedaron con duda de que sucedió pero no supe como actuar o qué decir después de todo ni yo sabia que pasó, y por sobre toda esta situación no debería de ser siquiera posible, yo en un mundo ficticio donde se contol la magia, tenía que haber algo ante esto, todo era confuso pero entonces sin ninguna otra posibilidad solo pude pensar una solución, porque si esto era así solo podía recurrir a un único sitio

Tarde más de lo esperado pero había llegado al lugar al que nunca creí que llegaría en mi vida, frente a las puertas del edificio oficial del gremio Fairy Tail el cual lucía en grande el símbolo de este en lo alto, estaba aterrado, no me puse a pensar bien las cosas hasta ese momento y lo entendí si esto era real eso significaba que estaba atrapado en un universo alternativo, significaba que mi maquina no solo transporta la materia a través de un mismo espacio y tiempo sino que también lo hace a través de universos diferentes ¿Qué carajos había creado? Ni yo entendía por completo el límite de mi invento no sabía siquiera si tenía algún límite en cuanto a sus posibilidades.

Fui liberado de mis dudas cuando escuche un incesante grito de furia proveniente de adentro del edificio en que estaba parado en frente, luego de eso vi salir volando a una persona de entre una de las paredes del lugar perdiéndose en la profundidad del bosque que rodeaba el gremio, luego de eso vi las puertas abrirse abruptamente para después ver una silueta de un hombre dirigirse velozmente hacia mi luego de eso sentir un fuerte impacto el cual terminó ocasionando mi desmayo de forma instantánea.

~ ¿Tu aquí?... Largo, ya te di tu trabajo, ahora es tu deber continuar hasta que logres ese propósito o hasta que mueras, cualquiera de las dos son aceptables… el suicidio no cuenta.~

Desperté después de lo que me parecieron unos breves momentos, el corto letargo fue desapareciendo a la vez que abría mis ojos lentamente, fue un poco tardío pero igual de lento fui recuperando también el sentido auditivo, lo único que oía era palabrería y gritos en japonés. Tenía la esperanza de despertar en mi laboratorio destrozado pero tal parece no era el caso.

—Ja ahora si que as metido la pata Natsu, mira que noquear a un inocente.– pude escuchar esa frase una voz un tanto grave pero frívola, como si hablara en tono de broma… el escalofrío me llegó solo con escuchar el nombre que mencionó.

—Pe-pero ha sido culpa de Erza ella me lanzó con fuerza.– las voces se hacían cada vez más claras por lo que pude reconocer esa voz, no es que las conociera a la perfección pero sin duda esa era la voz de Natsu el Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

—Aye fue provocado por Erza.– a estas alturas estaba de más decir de quién era esa voz.

Decir que estaba abrumado era decir poco, mi mente estaba en shock total, en verdad ya no me quedaba ninguna duda estaba en un maldito mundo de ficción dominado por la magia e ideologías sobre la amistad muy sobreexplotadas, el paraíso ecchi para cualquier pervertido, pero no para mi.

—¡Guarden silencio mocosos! está despertando– sin duda esa era la voz del maestro de gremio Makarov.

Lentamente fui levantado mi torso para descubrí que ya no me encontraba en el extenuante exterior sino dentro del edificio sede del gremio, era irreal, no es que fuera exigente pero el lugar era bastante arcaico, todo estaba hecho de madera y que la gente me viera como si fuera un bicho raro no mejoraba el ambiente.

—Que me ocurrió?- pregunté buscando una respuesta a lo ocurrido, era obvio que la culpa de lo anterior venía de alguno de tantos magos aquí presentes.

—bueno lo que pasó es que quedaste inconsciente gracias a que el tonto natsu callo ensima tuyo.– dijo una voz un tanto altanera pero con señales de darle igual la situación, después de buscar el origen pude ver a una atractiva mujer de cabello castaño que usaba la parte superior de un bikini y unos jeans terriblemente ajustados. Cana Alberona… ¿Como carajos le hace para caminar con tremenda prenda tan ajustada en las piernas?… bueno quizás estoy exagerando un poco.

—¡que ya dije que no fue culpa mía!– El acusado grito queriendo resaltar su punto, se le veía nervioso y un tanto exaltado, dejando eso de lado era sin duda la calca perfecta de de su versión del manga y anime, cabello rosado, cara de palurdo un físico de alguien guiado por el combate y excéntrico a más no poder. –fue culpa de Erza, ella es quien me lanzó sin pensar en las consecuencias.

El alocado muchacho sólo digno a señalar a una dirección específica mientras me miraba con ojos de querer librarse del problema. Una vez segui con la mirada la dirección que el marcaba pude ver un deleite a mi visión como hombre.

Una bella chica de cabellera escarlata, un rostro perfecto adornado con orbes cafés, facciones un tanto duras pero a la vez delicadas, un cuerpo en su mayoría cubierta por una armadura reluciente, donde la parte más sobresaliente era la del prominente busto que tenía, en la parte inferior una falda azul que cubría lo suficiente dejando casi al desnudo unas piernas muy bien formadas.

No había duda en mi, esa era Erza Scarlet, mentiría si dijera que no estaba impresionado, pues era realmente hermosa dignandome a decir que quizás ni los trazos hechos en el manga le hacen justicia al verla de frente.

Aún así el estupor no podía durar tanto, así es como volví a centrarme en saber que carajos me ocurrió al llegar a las puertas del gremio

—E-eso es cierto– la voz que oí provenir de la pelirroja deleitó mis oídos era en un tono de vergüenza pero con los toques de seriedad que solo podía dar alguien que mostraba autoridad, era en cierta forma nostálgico… por alguna razón.

Olvidando eso, reanalice mi ciatuasion actual y sabía que enserio estaba en un aprieto, atrapado en un sitio que se supone no debería ni existir, con personajes tan complejos y desarrollados como una papa, más sin saber que hacer para volver a mi hogar, porque si o si necesita a volver a mi mundo. No llegué aquí por voluntad propia, ni por que mi vida fuera una mierda digna de todo emo con sueños de dejar su mundo a la primera oportunidad para llegar con PowerUps locos dignos de un Mod en GTA San Andreas.

Se que de no volver a mi mundo, algo malo estará por ocurrir, si no regreso pronto el destino de todos los que me importan así como de la humanidad entera será insólito. Tomando eso como prioridad supuse que podría aprovecharme un poco de la buena voluntad de estos magos, sin dar era algo ruin y sucio pero no lo hacía con malas intenciones, además de que no avisaria de ello y ver a la maga clase S inclinado la cabeza frente a mí en señal de disculpa me daba una idea, una idea que me hacía sentir muy mal.

—Entonces ¿tu eres la responsable verdad? – dije de una manera un tanto en sorpresa y con calma.

—correcto–dijo ella sin cambiar su reverencia mostrándome la nuca–está en total libertad de golpearme, no me defenderé, es lo justo.

Decidí apartar mi mirada de ella como gesto de indiferencia, aunque por dentro estaba riéndome de su actitud, era quizás sólo en esos breves momentos en los que la poderosa Titania tendía a mostrar ligeras tendencias masoquistas, aunque claro que me cobraría lo que hizo pero de una manera más provechosa a mi situación.

—meh no me importa, igual si decidiera golpearte es más probable que me rompa la mano y que tu solo sintieras el piquete de un mosquito.— eso era cierto, por que aun si llegué a este lugar, por el cansancio en mis músculos y el sabor a metal en la boca sabía que mi cuerpo seguía siendo el de un humano común y corriente, entrenado… pero a fin de cuentas un simple humano que no podría contra un mago de esta ficción, menos uno tan feroz como Erza.

—¿cómo fue que terminaste en esa situación?–la voz de Cana llamó mi atención para verla darle un gran trago aún barril entero de lo que supuse era Sake.

—¿eso es más que obvio o no Roja?–respondí a la vez que mandaba una mirada a Erza la cual pareció avergonzarse de sus actos desviando la vista hacia el suelo nuevamente. Una vez estando en este punto di inicio a una simple explicación—sólo estaba en camino hacia su gremio, cuando llegue a la puerta vi la silueta de un tipo yendo a mi cara de forma muy veloz y luego to fue oscuridad.

—Ese era yo jajaja.– Natsu alzó la voz tan fuerte alzando los brazos como si estuviera orgulloso de ello.–Pero fue culpa de Erza que eso pasara.

—Si Natsu creo que eso ya quedó muy claro–mencionó una muy enojada Titania de que no parar de recriminarle eso.–¿Pero a qué se debía su visita si no es molestia?

—¿Acaso es para encargar alguna misión?–mencionó alguien del fondo.

—¿Invitación a algún evento?– preguntó una tipo entre la multitud.

—¿entrevistas y fotos para alguna revista?.—dijo una voz dulce y calmada, podía suponer de quien era, aún así mejor no adelantar conclusiones… pero dejando eso de lado, enserio que chismosos eran todos, tanta curiosidad tienen realmente?

—¿quizás más quejas y cuentas por pagar?–mencionó una chica de baja estatura con cabello azul en un peinado algo extraño adornando la parte frontal con una cinta color naranja, parecía no querer apartar su mirada del libro en sus manos, la reconocí como Levy McGarden.

—¡¿ahora que Tontería hiciste Natsu?!–preguntó el cúmulo de gente a mi alrededor inculpando al pelirosa parado a mi izquierda.

—Ya dije que no hice Nada fue Erza…–reclamo el dragon Slayer solo para terminar recibiendo un tremendo golpe del cual sentí la vibración en mi cuerpo, cortesía de la maga clase S. Suponiendo ya estando harta de los reclamos de su amigo.

—Se equivocan no viaje aquí para nada de eso, vine buscando a él Maestro de este gremio.–De manera tajante opte por ir directo al grano, buscando dar comienzo a mi plan.—traigo una oferta de beneficios mutuos, un convenio de alianza.

El que todos empezarán a murmurar a mi alrededor, me pareció comprensible, las expresiones de asombro no se hicieron esperar, y es que eso era algo que quizás nunca llegaron a imaginar, nadie en todo Fiore llegaba con ese tipo de intenciones al Gremio, pues lo común según recordaba era que sólo llegarán con quejas sobre uno o más miembros y misiones por cimplir.

Una vez ubique a Makarov con la mirada pude ver la sorpresa en su cara para seguido de eso cambiar una que mostraba cierto nivel de sospecha… Y Es por que aunque a él mismo le doliera admitirlo su gremio no sólo era famoso por ser de los más fuertes, sino también por ser el más desastroso y escandaloso del reino. Solo un loco fuera de sus 5 sentidos sería capaz de una locura como la que yo ofrecía.

Ninguna compañía o gremio gustaba de hacer eso con Fairy Tail por qué si bien tenían un récord de misiones cumplidas difícil de comparar, los gastos hechos por los daños provocados eran mayores a los que daban en la recompensa y no se daba ningún beneficio a ninguna de las dos partes… aunque si era necesario por la desesperación, si sería posible una alianza para cuestión de una única misión, dando como ejemplo lo de Oración Seis.

—… ¿Y Se puede saber que tipo de alianza sería?–cuestionó el viejo maestro—¿una misión en conjunto con su gremio o ser la cara a venta de alguna empresa?

Di una sonrisa calmada pero maliciosa, no, no era por que tramaba algo Maligno, sino que era un especie de hábito que tenía al ser astuto con los beneficios que me tocarian obtener… Y

Y en mi opinión no había mayor beneficio que el conocimiento.

—Temo que se equivoca, no he venido para nada de eso, yo vine a compartir mis conocimientos con todos ustedes, con todos aquellos en este gremio que estén dispuestos a adquirir conocimientos que estoy seguro ni siquiera imaginan.

Sin planearlo mis palabras llamaron la atención de la enana Levy, la cual para asombro de muchos alzó la vista para dejar de leer el libro entre sus manos, dirigiéndome una mirada de interés.

—¿que tipo de Mago eres? ¿Cuál es tu magia?–preguntó la peli azul en completa curiosidad a lo que como respuesta di una ligera risa de burla.

—mis conocimientos no abarcan la magia, soy un científico.

—Le molestaría explicarlo de mejor manera.– exijo Makarov de manera calmada.

—claro, me gustaría hablar de ello con usted… En privado.

El pequeño y sabio anciano comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras del gremio que dirigían a la segunda planta, hizo con su mano un gesto indicando que lo siguiera, cosa que realiza sin detenerme a observar las estupefactas miradas de los magos alrededor, pues el ambiente y la actitud del viejo habían tornado a a algo de índole serio.

Una vez arriba pude ver lo que parecía ser un tablero con papeles y afiches en él, sin duda las peticiones de misiones clase S, eso significaba que había llegado antes de la inclusión de Lucy al Gremio, antes del inicio oficial del manga o cuanto menos a un tiempo antes de lo ocurrido con Phantom Lord. De ser así sacaría más provecho a esto con más ideas de salir de aquí.

Una vez llegamos a su oficina él se posicionó en la silla mirando de frente recargando sus brazos en el escritorio. Podría parecer cruel pero tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar reírme a carcajadas de solo imaginar que tan alta era la silla para que él pudiera llegar a la altura de su escritorio.

Pero una vez dirigió una mirada seria y fría hacia mí ser tome una auténtica faceta de seriedad.

—Voy a ser directo contigo.–dijo de una manera tajante, lo cual me sorprendió, pues el Maestro Makarov era bien conocido por ser de una actitud muy amable y vivas incluso con los desconocidos, siempre y cuando éstos no hubieran atentado contra el gremio o sus miembros.—¿Que eres? ¿Quien eres? ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Me quede estático en mi lugar sin saber cómo actuar o que decir, acaso hice algo mal? No había mostrado indicios de ser alguien perjudicial o con malas intenciones.

—a qué se refiere? Soy un simple sujeto que vino crear una alianza sin trampas.

—Chico.–dijo el mirándome detenidamente pero con una voz más tranquila cosa que calmo mi ser por unos instantes—desde que despertaste no he podido sentir ningún tipo de Magia en tu cuerpo, creí que sería porque quedaste inconsciente pero veo que no es así.

—soy un civil, no tiene nada de raro solo no puedo usar magia.–No sabía si mi excusa funcionaria, pero debería después de todo debería de ser lógico.

—muchacho aún si fuera cierto lo que dices, hasta un civil normal y corriente tiene ínfimas cantidades de magia dado a que es lo que permite la existencia de la vida, una cosa es nacer sin la habilidad de manipular la magia y otra muy distinta nacer sin Magia… y en ti no detectó nada, como si fueras un cadáver andante.

Estar jodido era una frase que podía usarse muy bien en mi situación, era cuestión de tirarlo todo de golpe con la esperanza de no ser tomado como un loco.

—bien… Era obvio que sería difícil, seré sincero con usted, no soy de aquí.

—¿a qué te refieres jovencito?

—mire no es sencillo de explicar y menos de asimilar… Pero no estoy aquí para hacer esto sencillo y al final es usted quien decide si creerme o no.

—Solo dilo, ya después veremos que sucede o se decide.–su tono un tanto más a pasible me hizo recobrar parte de mi confianza por lo que atiné a decirle solo parte de la verdad.

—Soy un Científico que viajó a lo que deduzco es universo diferente al mío… estoy varado en una realidad que no entiendo.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación, el anciano maestro mantenía sus dedos entrelazados a nivel de su rostro, mirándome de manera analítica y yo sentía como si estuviera estudiando mi carne, huesos, músculos y nervios como tratando de deducir algo en mi, fue un momento en el cual ni siquiera yo dije otra palabra, por que aun si abriera la boca no sabría que decir.

De un momento a otro el maestro del gremio decidió romper con el silencio resonando si voz como si fuera el eco más profundo que jamás había oído.

—Me dices que eres un viajero dimensional… De Ser real lo que me dices, como se supone que eso posible.–dijo en un tono autoritario que fue como si por eso mi cuerpo y ser se sintiera obligado a responderle, no había forma científica de explicarlo, pero era como si un aura intangible rodeará al anciano en frente mío, oprimiendo mi voluntad y fuerza física.

—N-no, no estoy en otra dimensión, es un universo opuesto al mío en varios aspectos, no tengo idea de cómo es posible esto, si tuviera que adivinar diría que es debido a una máquina que cree, se supone que esta fue hecha para transportar materia a través del espacio por medio de un vacío entre la realidad.

Al ver el rostro de confusión que me mostraba sabía que no había entendido bien lo que dije.

—bueno lo sencillo a entender es que la máquina que servía para hacer viajes rápidos terminó enviándome a este universo debido a un accidente que hubo en mi laboratorio.

—como puedo estar seguro de que me dices la verdad.

—investigue, no debería existir registro alguno sobre quien soy o de si existo, podría no se… Hacerme una prueba con detector de mentiras o que registren mi mente… Pero que no me deje en estado vegetal.—dije un tanto entrando en frustración por no saber cómo actuar.

—Trata de relajarte… supongamos que creo en tus palabras, de ser cierto lo que me dices ¿que clase de provecho obtendremos por ayudarte?

—Todo… todo lo que se, cualquier conocimiento hasta por más complicado o sencillo que sea estoy dispuesto a otorgarlo.

El me miró con sorpresa, como si no esperara mi respuesta dicha sin dudas ni titubeos.

—que obtendrías tu del gremio?–preguntó con cautela, esperando mi respuesta durante los breves momentos que tomé para pensar con cuidado mis objetivos para con el gremio.

—Recursos… Material industrial en las cantidades que puedan ser posible para el gremio, un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para trabajar, equipos básicos de laboratorio… ah cambio también producire uno que otro artefacto que podría ser de utilidad.

La expresión en el rostro del anciano Makarov era una sorpresa.

Asumí que si era una estafa lo que querría sería ser reconocido como celebridad o ganancias económicas… Esto significa que es real

fueron esos los pensamientos del hombre de edad avanzada, ya dispuesto a dar una respuesta a la petición hecha.

—Bien creo, que podría ser posible con una condición adicional.– su consternación fue como una luz de esperanza aún si quedaba una exigencia de más no habría problema según mi criterio pero…

—¿E-spere enserio me cree? De verdad acaba de aceptar la realidad de que existe cuanto menos un universo además de este?

—Bueno debo de admitir que es bastante raro y complicado de entender, pero en todos mis años de vida no eres el primero que llega con una historia tan descabellada, aquí tenemos incluso a un muchacho que afirma haber sido criado por un dragón jajaja… ademas esa madurez y desesperación en tu mirada se me hace difícil de ignorar… además Fairy Tail está para ayudar a aquellos que lo requieran, aquí somos una familia.

Su respuesta no me pareció extraña dado el concepto de la historia en la que estaba, pero había algo en esas palabras que realmente causaba un sentimiento reconfortante en mi ser, era como si ese sentimiento de opresión y densidad en el ambiente hubiera cambiado, a uno más tranquilo y alegre. Me hacía sentir de bien aun en este mundo en el cual me sentía tan perdido e indefenso hasta cierto punto.

—Wow yo… Muchas gracias enserio.–no sabía mucho de las costumbres niponas por lo que solo atiné a hacer lo mismo que veía en muchos animes, me incline frente al maestro dejando expuesta a su vista por unos breves momentos mi nuca.

—No tienes que agradecer, después de todo aun no empezamos con nada.

—cierto, pero enserio agradezco su confianza…–una vez di las gracias enderece mi torso volviendo a postrar mi mirada en pequeño anciano frente a mi.—dígame cuál sería esa última condición para que todo empieza lo antes posible.

—muy sencillo, la condición es que deberás unirte al Gremio como un integrante más.

En ese instante pareció que gane una metamorfosis solo posible en un mundo de ficción, todo mi cuerpo incluyendo mis ropas quedaron pálidos. Ser miembro del gremio significaba ser enviado a misiones y tratándose de Fairy Tail seguro serían sólo misiones de riesgo con combates.

—Emmm ¿si recuerda que sólo dije que solo soy un simple civil? Incluso usted lo dijo soy alguien sin Magia, no podría ser de ayuda para nada en este gremio como un integrante más.

—Bueno eso es verdad en cierto modo, pero no debería ser excusa para que te unas a esta Familia ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?–preguntó de una manera amigable y sonriente, después de analizarlo unos segundos, no parecía mala idea después de todo si con eso conseguía lo que necesita a estaría bien, el problema es que no quería entablar lazos con los personajes… porque, bueno eso es bastante obvio no? Pero aun así…

—Tiene razón, yo acepto, seré el nuevo miembro del gremio Fairy Tail.

—Pues no se diga mas, sígueme daré el aviso a los demás para que así te pongan la marca del gremio.

Una vez bajo de su silla se dirijio a la puerto de su oficina, yo me disponía a seguirlo pues no me parecía del todo correcto adelantarme a los paso que el daba, pero antes de abrir la puerta, se detuvo dándome la espalda.

—una última duda, dices que viajaste de otro universo ¿como es que supiste de Fairy Tail y en todo caso por qué acudir a este gremio de entre tanto que hay?

Nuevamente me quede sin palabras, que se supone que le dijera? Que su mundo, su magia, la gente, Que su vida y la de sus preciados hijos son todos productos de una historia de ficción creada para el entretenimiento público, además de servir para aumentar la calentura de mujeres y hombre por igual.

Debía ser cuidadoso con mis palabras, pero aún por más que lo pensara no sería para nada algo conveniente decírselo, tanto por propia percepción de la vida como por su deteriorada salud debido a su edad.

—Maestro...–decidí dirigirme a él de esta manera, pues ya estaba decidido a ser parte del gremio y como tal él merecía respeto—estoy completamente dispuesto a decírselo, pero no hay una manera suave o sencilla de decirlo, al menos espere hasta que yo encuentre el más mínimo valor para contárselo.

Un silencio que duró segundos, se hizo nuevamente presente solo para irse en el momento en que el maestro avanzó a paso normal sin dirigirme una respuesta verbal más que un ligero asentimiento con su cabeza. Decidí seguirlo fuera de su oficina para que para ramos justo enfrente de las escaleras que dirigían a la planta principal, donde el tomando una postura en la que extendió un brazo y alzando la voz dijo.

—Mocosos presten atención, nuestro invitado a venido ofreciendo un buen trato de alianza donde el gremio ganara algunas cosas… Pero eso no tiene importancia, saluden al Nuevo miembro del Gremio!

La exclamación del maestro si me sorprendió, tan poca importancia le daba a lo que beneficia al Gremio… además ¿enserio era necesario anunciar a los cuatro vientos mi integración?

De un momento a otro una vez la voz del maestro callo el bullicio de todos en el edificio no se hizo esperar, gritos de alegría y exclamaciones llenas de vigor inundaron el lugar a un nivel que el sonido retumba a con fuerza en mis oídos… De verdad tanto les alegraba el que me uniera?

—pero es importante que sepan esto, el va necesita de nuestra ayuda debido a que el necesita volver a su hogar–. Me quedé con la quijada suelta y con una expresión de sorpresa digna de One Piece, olvidé decirle que no debía anunciar ese detalle—el me aviso que es un viajero de un mundo diferente, así que por lo que parece no es un mago.

Y de un momento a otro el silencio reinó por unos segundo, sentí como las miradas iban a parar todas hacia mí nuevamente, era como si me ardiera la piel pues ya no sabía qué hacer… Pero después de eso unas sonoras risas estallaron por todo el inmueble.

Podía verlo en sus caras, nadie creía en lo que había dicho el abuelo, seguro pensaban que sólo era una simple mentira aunque yo no podía definir si esto era a mi favor o en mi contra. Lo mejor era aclararlo ahora pero sin llegar a todo desde luego.

—anda cuenta tu historia, quizás así te crean hijo.–me asombró la rapidez con la que con unas simples palabras, me dio a entender que ya me aceptaba como a cualquiera del gremio.

Siguiendo su consejo aclare un poco la garganta y alzando mi voz para poder ser escuchado entre tanta carcajada, una vez gane la atención de todos los presentes en el gremio, dije exactamente lo mismo que le había contado al maestro.

Por sus caras daba la impresión que habían entendido de mejor manera mi situación y aun que aún podía escuchar unos murmullos dudando de mi historia opte por dejarlo pasar. Una vez baje a la planta principal fui asaltado en preguntas por unas personas. Aunque algunas sólo eran más para joder que por curiosidad.

—En tu mundo no existe la magia o por qué tu no tienes?—preguntó un miembro cualquiera del gremio, no pude identificarlo si me preguntan.

—Pues no, de donde vengo la magia no existe o al menos no de una manera que pueda considerarse normal.

—de dónde vienes existen los gremios?– fue la duda de una Cana que parecía querer engullir el barril de sake en su boca… literalmente.

—no, no que yo sepa al menos, la mayor parte de los últimos años me la pasé en una base secreta del gobierno.—no Tuve ningún problema en revelar tal información después de todo estando en un mundo nuevo no sabrían ni que hacer con esta información.

En eso entre la multitud veo aparecer a la enana Levy, la cual llegaba a mi hubicacion de una forma muy entusiasta. Algo que al parecer no era del agrado de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Significa que eras un agente al servicio de tu Rey?–fue la pregunta que la lanzó la peli azul, a lo cual solté una pequeña risa.

—en realidad de donde yo provengo no es una monarquía, es una democracia donde se reelige un gobernante cada cierta cantidad de años dependiendo del país, son muy pocos los países que aún mantienen monarquía o imperialismo en mi mundo.

—oh ya veo así que significa que decidieron cambiar su forma de gobierno en su mundo.–decía ella con cierto tono de gracia y burla, no de una manera altanera pero que se definía a que no lo tomaba en serio.

Luego de unas cuantos diálogos más entre la peli azul y yo pude notar como la gente a mi alrededor se alejaba lentamente, era obvio que el tema dejó de ser de su interés, aún que mejor para mí pues no estoy del todo acostumbrado a los tumultos de gente.

Aunque he de admitir que la conversación con Levy era entretenida solo por ver la expresión de su cara cada que conste taba algunas preguntas, era ambienta de conocimiento.

—pero no lo entiendo, dices que llegaste a este mundo gracias a tu invento ¿pero por qué específicamente a este mundo y no a otro?

—No lo se, yo… No tengo respuesta para eso– mi respuesta no pareció dejarla satisfecha pero correspondió mi esfuerzo con una sonrisa.

—oye ya llevamos un buen rato hablando y no se ni tu nombre.—me quede estático por un rato, perdido en mis recuerdos y pensamientos, pues tenía entendido que el gobierno Americano había optado por borrar todo rastro de mi existencia, acta de nacimientos, registros médicos, hasta las calificaciones escolares, quien era mi familia y cuál era mi nombre.

Según ellos era para mantenerme en mayor seguridad y mejorar el anonimato de lo que hacía para ellos, aunque la premisa era acertada, la forma en la que decidieron tomar tal decisión sobre lo que era mi vida me molesto bastante en su momento pero, luego de lo que pasó el día de hoy creo que terminó siendo lo mejor y así no terminar involucrando a mi familia.

Regrese mi miraras a Levy la cual estaba expectante de mis palabras, hasta que decidió hablar nuevamente.

—supongo que es un tanto maleducado de mi parte cuando ni yo lo he hecho jeje.—Aclaro su garganta y tomó una postura más rígida pero sin perder esa expresión de felicidad que adornaba su cara.—Soy Levy McGarden, controlo el tipo de magia "Escritura Sólida" y soy miembro del equipo Shadow Gear.

Terminó de decir para después cambiar su postura a una reverencia con su torso, pero yo aun estas alturas dudaba si decir algo, pero después de todo, estando aquí mi nombre y labor poco o nada importaban por lo que decidí revelarle lo que no le dije ni al maestro Makarov.

—Soy Dalton Coxola Cruz, Científico General de los Estados Unidos de América, Capitán General a nivel estratégico, Grado de Prioridad nivel Dragon II … Yo. –estaba por terminar mi presentación a una muy asombrada levy la cual parecía no entender del todo mis palabras, pero justo en rápido momento terminé siendo teclado con fuerza, acabando con la nuca y espalda contra el suelo.

—De dónde vienes existen los dragones? Conoces algún dragón? Acaso alguno de ellos sabe dónde está Igneel?– asalto con preguntas el peli rosa de Natsu el cual no paraba de zarandear mi cuerpo a su voluntad.—Vamos contesta, necesito saberlo.

Una muy asustada Levy trataba de decirle a natsu que parara, pero era obvio que la tímida comelibros nada podría hacer contra el excéntrico Dragon Slayer. estaba por tratar de quitármelo de encima y explicarle bien lo que dije pero en ese momento el peli rosa salió volando contra una de las mesas del gremio.

Al mirar quien provoco eso, vía a una molesta Pelirroja, que mantenía un rostro de seriedad en donde Natsu fue a Parar.

—suficiente Natsu, si buscas respuestas al menos a lo de manera educada o dejalo siquiera contestar.

De entre los escombro salió un muy aturdido Natsu que sólo pudo a atinar a desmallare nuevamente para burla y disfrute de Happy junto algunos miembros más del gremio.

Eso me recordaba.

—Emmm Rojita podrías decirme donde me registro para ser miembro del Gremio.

El ambiente se torno pesado de un momento a otro, los miembros del Gremio me miraban conmocionado y con admiración. Mientras un aura oscura se materializa a alrededor de Erza, era increíble ver como su magia adquiría una tonalidad oscura y ala vez parecía ser palpable.

—¿Rojita?–preguntó la antes mencionada viéndome con una expresión de enojo mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente.—Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, Maga de clase S y deberías…

—ok ok, solo pregunte donde registrarme, no cual era tu nombre y tu santo.–todos quedaron pálidos incluida Levy, no es que Erza me cayera mal es solo que esa actitud tan prepotente me recordaba a Ethan y no podría evitar la necesidad de retar su autoridad.

Supongo que algo estúpido de mi parte tomando en cuenta quien era a la que hablaba, además de que en sí ya sabía el nombre de los de la mayoría del gremio o al menos de los más conocidos.

Para increíble expectación mía pude ver a Erza materializar una espada en su mano derecha mientras su afilada mirada atravesaba mi ser con ira. Aunque aún ante eso no cedí ni un centímetro pues mi atención estaba en la espada, no por su aterradora cercanía a mi cuerpo sino por la habilidad de la portadora de como hacía tal materialización o teleportación de objetos inanimados a su voluntad.

Si estoy aquí voy a aprovecharlo al máximo, descubrir lo que nadie se interesa en saber.

—Oe, el nuevo… Por aquí, ven para que te coloque la marca.—Erza detuvo su andar y yo desvíe mi mirada e. Dirección a la barra de la taberna.

mi vista nuevamente terminó en un deleite que difícilmente podía ignorar, una hermosa albina con el cabello llegando le solo un poco más arriba de la cintura mientras un mechón se sujetaba sobre su frente desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, piel blanca y tersa, unos hermosos ojos azules, una sonrisa tierna en un inocente rostro, vistiendo lo que parecía un vestido rojo con un listón rosa, sin olvidar las perfectas curvas que tenía.

Mirajane Strauss, cara pública en cultura pop del gremio en cuanto a la magia de refería. Nuevamente perdido en mis pensamientos y la belleza de la chica no reaccione hasta pasados varios segundos, en los cuales decidí obedecerle e ir con ella.

Mientras a espaldas mías Erza regresaba la espada a su dimensión o de donde sea que la sacó, supongo que optando en dejar pasar mi comportamiento por única ocasión… Aunque claro no creo seguir siendo tan estúpido para hacerlo de nuevo… ¿O si?

Una vez llegue con la albina ella hizo un gesto para que me acercara más a ella en clara intención de contarme algo en voz baja, aún que no pude evitar un sonrojo involuntario al desviar por un breve segundo mi mirada hacia su escote, no me sentí nada orgulloso de ello.

—un consejo, no te sugiero para nada meterse con erza, es muy estricta, siempre que Natsu la reta este termina muy mal parado.–decía ella en un tono muy bajo mientras me guiña a un ojo en acto de confianza.

—¿Enserio? Bueno entonces creo que a la próxima me diré mis palabras jeje—dije un tanto nervioso, siendo alguien tan común era obvio que un solo golpe de Erza tendría un único resultado… La muerte.—Cambiando de Tema ¿sabes dónde debo registrarme?

Siguiendo con el teatro de no saber nada del gremio quise entrar en conversación solo para hacer tiempo. Aunque sabía que ella al menos se encargaba de eso.

—Claro tu solo espera en lo que yo voy por el Sello del Gremio.–dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa mientras dejaba sola la barra mientras hiba a lo que supuse era el almacén en la planta principal.

En el poco tiempo de espera pude darme el lujo de mirar más a mi alrededor, observando como el gremio seguía en su barullo que suponía era usual, aún que ya nadie parecía prestar atención en mi presencia, quizás debido a que lo creían una simple broma o algo sin importancia.

En una esquina pude ver a Erza en su típica armadura mientras comía en calma un Pastel que suponía era de fresa, parecía ignorar el alboroto en su alrededor, o eso creía hasta que vi que quito la vista de su postre y su mirada chocó con la mía, con la diferencia que la de ella era una mirda con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Suponía que su prima impresión de mi no fue la mejor, mas debido a la altanería que le mostré, aún que no es como que me importara mucho eso, después de todo no sabía en cuanto tiempo volvería.

—OK, solo necesito saber dónde quieres la marca y en qué color lo prefieres.—dijo mira llamando nuevamente mi atención

No es que no quisiera la marca, me gusta el símbolo del gremio (aunque no le encontrará forma por más que la viera), pero tenía mis dudas sobre si llevar algo como eso.

—Emmm debajo de la nuca en el cuello, color negro.

—Pues no se diga mas.–luego de eso ella tomó el objeto en forma de sello de madera, y lo plantó con delicadeza en la parte trasera de mi cuello, el tacto fue suave y aún que no sentí nisiquiera un hormigueo un sonido me daba la indicación de que estaba listo.

—Ya está, ahora solo debo corroborar que todo esté bien y será todo.

—Claro ¿oye si no es mucha molestia podrías prestarme el sello por un momento?

—¿Ahh? ¿Esto? Claro no hay problema, ¿pero por qué?—pregunto ella.

—Curiosidad nada más.—dije extendiendo la mano donde ella depositó el objeto mágico que encendía mi curiosidad.

Tengo entendido que en este mundo también existen los tatuajes, pero tenía dudas de sí era hechos con objetos similares a estos o al método convencional de mi mundo.

Otra cosa es que, según la trama de Fairy Tail, todo aquel que tuviera puesta la marca del gremio era capaz de ver e interactuar de forma limitada con la primera maestra Mavis Vermilion, ¿osea que ella tenía una especie de confección con este pequeño objeto? O ¿implantar algún tipo de magia en el cuerpo del usuario para que fuera posible? Ideas limitadas pero que me llamaban mi interés.

Luego de mirar con más detenimiento el pequeño objeto en mis manos, no pude llegar a ninguna conclusión a simple vista era solo un sello de madera, pero la parte plana estaba en su totalidad vacía y sin emblema, posiblemente sólo tenía una especie de encantamiento para funcionar. Aunque no entenderlo del todo me carcomía.

—Que extraño.–dijo una sorprendida Mirajane posicionada frente a mi mientras revisaba algunos documentos.

—¿Que cosa?–le pregunté mientras dejaba el objeto en la barra, de momento no podía conseguir nada más con ese objeto al menos hasta que consiguiera algo para analizarlo más a fondo.

—se supone que al poner la marca a los nuevos miembros sus datos aparecen en nuestros registros pero… No Apareces–dijo mirándome con confusión.

—Tal vez… Quizás como usa magia es necesario que sea una persona que tenga magia en mi cuerpo y por eso no funciona.

—¿de verdad no eres un mago?– preguntó ella mirándome con duda y una notoria reticencia.

—¿que el viejo no lo aclaro ya?

—pero no puede ser posible.

Levy fue tomando camino hacia mi, algo que en cierto modo me tranquilizaba, quizás apenas la conocí en persona pero en serio su presencia lograba hacer más venidera la situación.

—No es del todo raro Mira, no todos son magos en el mundo, así que no es para tanto, además Dalton-San sólo tiene una gran imaginación.

Voltee a verla con sorpresa, entonces era verdad mis Sospechas, nadie en realidad me cree, ni siquiera ella, no esperaba que lo hicieran de todas formas, pero el hecho de que tomará tiempo para hacer preguntas con respuestas que nada le importaban era un tanto hiriente.

—ya basta de juegos, dime donde esta el dragon que mencionaste.—dijo un exaltado natsu apareciendo justo entre la peli azul y yo. Rompiendo en el proceso una silla que daba a la barra.

—Natsu será mejor que te lo explique ahora o no pararas.–me dirijo a él con seriedad para después soltar un suspiro.—de dónde yo vengo hay Tres niveles de clasificación de prioridad de mando y objetivo según las circunstancias… Grifo, Quimera y Dragon. Siendo Dragón el rango de prioridad más elevado.

—Entonces no hay Dragones de donde vienes?

—No, son un mito tanto como lo es la magia en mi mundo.

Sin querer desvíe mi mirada hacia las dos muchachas a lado nuestro, podía ver sus sonrisa de gracia, mira parecía querer simularlo con una mano en la boca, pero era obvio, ambas y quizás todo el gremio tomaba mi historia a juego.

Natsu también pareció notar esto, pero por razones que desconocía su expresión cambió a una de enojo y se retiró del lugar.

—Hey chico ven, debo mostrarte algo—dijo el anciano maestro que no supe cuando se posicionó sobre la barra, mientras palmeaba mi espalda.

Salto de la diminuta altura y empezó a caminar hacia una puerta colocada en un rincón del gremio, opte por seguirlo lentamente, después de todo un pazo mío equivalía a tres suyos.

Llegamos a unas escaleras yendo en bajada, hasta que bajamos a lo que por lo hallado en el sitio deduje que sería el sótano del gremio, el principal. Después de seguir bajando llegamos a lo que era la biblioteca y archivo de Fairy Tail, seguramente todos ya habiendo sido leídos por Levy, si iba a estar aquí este terminaría siendo un lugar perfecto para tener información.

Seguimos bajando más hasta llegar a una parte donde parecía haber todo un piso vacío… Por excepción de unos cuantos muebles, supuse que de seguir bajando terminaría encontrando el Fairy Heart, la fuente ilimitada de magia más codiciada de Earthland.

—¿Bien supongo que esto será suficiente no?

—¿Disculpe?

—Bueno hijo decías que necesitarías un lugar espacioso para trabajar, esto no es muy grande pero creo que te funcionará.

Lo mire con detenimiento por unos momentos, esto enserio me daba cierto nivel de asombro, quería preguntarle algo hasta que.

Escuche unos pasos más venir por las escaleras, alguien venía detrás nuestro, mi atención fue robada al ver al pelirosa acompañado de Happy cargando un bulto de metal sobre sus hombros, era la armadura que había traído cuando llegue. Un rayo de luz pareció iluminar mi rostro el cual dio una expresión de alegría.

Natsu terminó depositando mi armadura sobre uno de los pocos muebles que había en el inmueble, y se dirigió al maestro.

—Listo viejo, no fue tan difícil.

—Gracias Natsu.— le dijo el maestro para después dirigirse nuevamente a mi—le pedí A Natsu que traerá la armadura con la que encontramos antes de que terminaras inconsciente, supongo que era algo que es de tu mundo.

—Entonces… ¿Enserio me cree viejo?

—claro que sí, quizás no lo entiendo todo pero eso no es razón para no creer en las palabras de mis hijos.

—Nosotros también te creemos.

—Aye.—Grito en afirmación el gato azul.

—Se que algunos les costará creerlo, pero solo dales tiempo y lo harán.

—Aye, Mira y los demás no creen que Igneel sea un dragón y por eso se ríen, ya verán que cuando lo encuentre ellas deberán admitir que tenía razón jaja.

—Pero tu… ¿Porque me crees Natsu?-pregunté con auténtica curiosidad.

—Bueno tu historia fue un tanto rara y aburrida pero hablaste de forma muy seria, así que debe de ser real, y te entiendo… nadie a excepción del viejo a creído mi historia por lo que se como te sientes, yo te creeré.

Este era el Natsu que tanto había seguido en su historia, una persona un tanto inocente, exasperante y confiable, apenas y me conocía pero sólo palabras le bastaron para que me brindará si confianza.

—Aún espero que podamos tener un combate.– dijo el Dragon Slayer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estaba por contradecirlo, pero opte por mejor no decir nada y darle una afirmación con un simple gesto.

Ahora quizás las cosas no resultaron como pensaba al principio, pero esto era algo, con lo poco que pueda obtener sería algo bueno, ahora la parte crucial es conseguir mucha, pero mucha energía.

Y por qué no, quizás conocer más de este mundo, era la oportunidad de oro que deseaba.

Estaba claro, estar en este lugar no era como simplemente leer el manga o verse el anime, esto sería vivir, coexistir con la historia y sus personajes en carne propia… no se cual será el resultado de todo esto. Pero solo espero que esto enserio se resuelva rápido.

Saludos.

Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, quizás no di mucha interacción con los personajes pero quiero que estos primeros capítulos sirvan de introducción para presentar al prota, así como los personajes con los que más tendrá una coneccion.

Mi principal razón para hacer este fic, es que ya estoy algo cansado de los típicos Fanfics que introducen a una persona de la vida real a uno de fantasía, con lo usal, vida horrible con su familia y que deja todo a la primera oportunidad valiendo les queso los demás. Además de ser unos tipos muy Chetos que tienen una magia muy perrna, o de magos que resultan Dragon Slayers de no se que material y llegan al Gremio a ponerse como los machos alfa.

Quería aportar algo diferente, no nuevo, pero si diferente.

Bien en los siguientes capítulos retomaré a partir del comienzo canónico en el manga, osea la llegada de Lucy al Gremio.

Sin más, me despido.

Adiós… Uchale fuera.


End file.
